


[Podfic] I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only To You

by fairmanor



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cabarets, Clothing Kink, Drinking, First Kiss, Found Family, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of War Crimes, Military, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Period-Typical Homophobia, Play Fighting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Slow Burn, Thunderstorms, World War II, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor
Summary: Two lives, seven days, one amazing city.A podfic of I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only To You.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 60
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyflowdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/gifts), [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811) by [ladyflowdi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/ladyflowdi), [ships_to_sail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/ships_to_sail). 



**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only To You: Chapter One**

* * *

**Summary:**

Patrick Brewer meets David Rose for the first time in GI bar on a cool, spring night in Paris in 1945. David takes him on an unforgettable whirlwind tour of the Paris he knows, one Patrick had only ever heard of before.

**Text:**

[Chapter One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/56773654)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

['La Vie en Rose', Edith Piaf (1945)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFzViYkZAz4)

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/i-carry-these-heart-shapes-only-to-you-chapter-1/I%20Carry%20These%20Heart-Shapes%20Only%20To%20You%2C%20Chapter%201.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Podfic:**

**A Note From Me:**

I want to thank ladyflowdi and ships_to_sail once again for allowing me to podfic their work. Without a doubt, Heart-Shapes is one of the most incredible things I've ever read. Being able to immerse myself in it further by reading every single word aloud truly is something else. 

I would quickly like to make mention that there were a couple of audio hiccups throughout, which means that a word here and there have been cut out. Apologies for this!

I do hope you enjoy this series, and I hope I can do this incredible fanfic the justice it so thoroughly deserves.

\- F


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Apologies for any background noises or sudden changes in quality, particularly around the Eli section.
> 
> \- Another quick note: The acoustics in the chapters from Chapter 4 onwards might sound a little (or a lot, who knows) different. I've just moved house and have no idea what the recording feedback sounds like in this place yet, lol.

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You: Chapter Two**

* * *

**Summary:**

Still beguiled by the events of last night, David and Stevie discuss Patrick over lunch, and David comes to terms with his feelings. David has a meeting with Eli that puts him on edge. He heads to the Salome afterwards and bumps into Patrick, whose disappearance last night left David feeling rejected, but David is once again so fascinated by Patrick that he takes him to dinner and for a walk along the Seine.

**Text:**

[Chapter Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/57099334#workskin)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

['Moonlight Serenade', Glenn Miller (1939)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjq1aTLjrOE)

**Podfic:**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/i-carry-these-heart-shapes-only-to-you-chapter-2) _(right click to save-as)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sorry for the slight delay! I've had a busy two weeks what with moving in to my new place and COVID getting a lot worse in the UK suddenly. I hope you're all staying safe & well!

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You: Chapter Three**

* * *

**Summary:**

Galvanised by his revelation about his sexuality, Patrick sets out for the day ready to showcase the most authentic version of himself on the Parisian streets. David gets a shock when Patrick shows him his preferred mode of transport. Together they ride out to Bougival, a small town on the outskirts of the city, and spend the day eating in small restaurants, looking through junk shops, and exploring the Impressionist's Walk. After one last stop before they return, the weather derails them and David and Patrick finally find themselves in an opportune position to connect.

**Text:**

[Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/57438940#workskin)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

['I Remember You', Jo Stafford (1943)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgSrh9SmKaI)

**Podfic:**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/i-carry-these-heart-shapes-only-to-you-chapter-3) _(right click to save-as)_

**A Note from Me:**

If anyone cares to know, I had a great deal of fun choosing the motorcycle sounds for the second quarter of the fic. After a lot of thinking I decided to go with a 1934 Norton ES2 - I'm slightly annoyed at myself in hindsight because Patrick being a military man would more realistically own a 1936 model or later, but the '34 sound is just gorgeous and I couldn't help myself. Nortons were the "it girl" of motorcycles in the Second World War, and constantly ahead of the competition for their ease of maintenance and modification. After choosing the sound, I couldn't help thinking about the WDs that had little sidecars in them - I know they went chest-to-back on the motorcycle, but it's so amusing to imagine a WD model with a sidecar. I've been giggling away to the image of David stuffed in the tiny metal compartent.

Anyway, enough about motorcycles. I hope you enjoy.

\- F


	4. Chapter 4

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You, Chapter Four**

* * *

**Summary:**

David invites Patrick over to his hotel room at The Gaston for dinner and drinks, but not before he receives some disturbing half-news from across the pond about Eli. Finally alone, David and Patrick talk about their lives and fears and finally share an intimate night together.

**Text:**

[Chapter Four](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/57790060#workskin)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

['Love is Like a Cigarette', Stanley Worth (1934)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kq3KUS2bs9A)

**Podfic:**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/i-carry-these-heart-shapes-only-to-you-chapter-4) _(right click to save-as)_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You, Chapter Five**

* * *

**Summary:**

After the night with David, Patrick decides to spend the remainder of his R&R with him. But when he's packing up his room at the hostel, he finally realises where he's heard Eli's name before, and comes to a shocking revelation about who David and his associates really are. Once back at the Gaston Patrick has a dramatic introduction with Alexis, and tensions between Stevie and the Rose siblings come to a head over dinner.

**Text:**

[Chapter Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/58149613#workskin)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

['I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire', The Ink Spots (1941)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)

**Podfic:**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/i-carry-these-heart-shapes-only-to-you-chapter-5) _(right click to save-as)_


	6. Chapter 6

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You, Chapter Six**

* * *

**Summary:**

Desperate not to acknowledge that this is their last full day together, David and Patrick spend a day out in Paris and fantasise about a future that can never be. Alexis surprises them with tickets to a coveted cabaret, and the four spend a wonderful night there. But come the next morning, David gets a cold, unexpected shock.

**Text:**

[Chapter Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/58519375)

**Intro Music (no outro music this time as it felt appropriate to leave it quiet):**

['La Vie en Rose', Edith Piaf (1945)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFzViYkZAz4)

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/heart-shapes-chapter-6) _(right click to save-as)_

**Podfic:**

**A Note From Me:**

A couple of things.

First of all, it's been a while! I apologise for the delay in uploading; there have been lots of things going on in my life recently. However, on a positive note, one of those things which took up my time was performing in a cabaret of my very own. And, directly inspired by this fanfiction, I sang _La Vie En Rose_ among a number of other 1940s jazz hits. I was on as the penultimate act as well just like the woman, so this chapter now holds a special place in my heart!

While this chapter was incredibly fun to read, I had a few technical difficulties. Unfortunately there's a part of the chapter now missing (the scene after the cabaret and before the end), and while I managed to salvage the rest of the fic that part decided it didn't want to stick around. Really sorry about this :'(

I'm so happy to be uploading again! It's going to become more regular from now on since my life has calmed down a little and the UK has just gone back into full lockdown. More time to cosy up and read all day, which I'm really really looking forward to!

\- F


	7. Chapter 7

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You, Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Summary:**

After Patrick's premature disappearance and the financial ruin of the Rose family, David returns to America with Stevie and Alexis barely clinging onto his sanity. Stevie puts the family up in an old, run-down inn once bought by her great aunt, and David learns how to live in poverty in rural Canada without the love of his life.

**Text:**

[Chapter Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/58833820#workskin)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

N/A. With the tone of the chapter, it felt appropriate to have none...

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/heart-shapes-chapter-7) _(right click to save-as)_

 **Podfic** :

**A Note From Me:**

I apologise for the background noise, which seems to be amplified in this chapter for some reason! I'd recommend listening with a lower volume, unless you're interested in all that ASMR business.

\- F


	8. Chapter 8

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You, Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Summary:**

After making the most difficult yet easiest decision of his life in leaving David behind, Patrick embarks on the mammoth task of tracking down Eli and bringing the art dealers to justice. The company of five eccentric academics and a young, naïve Private is only just enough to curb the emotional toll that bears down on Patrick like a weight as he forces himself to focus on the job at hand. Working harder than ever and desperate to go home and leave the Army behind forever, Captain Patrick Brewer is staunchly determined to see through the final hurrah of his decade-long career. The one that will make everything worth it.

**Text:**

[Chapter Eight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/59185078)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

'Land of the Silver Birch', Canadian Folk Song (1920)

^ I chose this one because there's just something haunting and introspective about the inclusion of it in a chapter that's essentially stuck deep in Patrick's mind. ^

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/heart-shapes-chapter-8) _(right click to save-as)_

**Podfic:**

**A Note from Me:**

This was my favourite chapter when I read it and it was without a doubt my favourite chapter to record. There were so many characters to act out and so many _feelings_ and God, it's all so beautiful. And so sad. Patrick needs a fuckin' nap after this one.

\- F


	9. Chapter 9

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You, Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Summary:**

Slowly but surely, David is learning what it is to live again in the small inn with his family and Stevie. He's on the brink of being ready to move on when Alexis makes a shocking discovery about the gift Patrick left for David at the Gaston. Daring to hope, David follows the coordinates to Patrick's childhood home, and is reunited with the love of his life.

**Text:**

[Chapter Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/59498074)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

['We'll Meet Again' Vera Lynn (1943)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Nzy1cfnKh4)

**Podfic:**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/heart-shapes-chapter-9) _(right click to save-as)_

**A Note From Me:**

Now I don't know what it is about wartime music that absolutely breaks my heart, but one of the most emotional parts of making this podfic has been the choosing and the inclusion of the intro and outro music. Perhaps there is an inherited saudade in the music and clothing of the time for our generation, due to everything that happened. 

Anyway, that's enough of my musings. Enjoy the chapter!

\- F


	10. Chapter 10

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only to You, Chapter Ten**

* * *

**Summary:**

After an overview of Patrick's slow recovery at home with Marcy and Rachel...the reunion, from Patrick's point of view. Now that the war is well and truly over, David and Patrick consider their future.

**Text:**

[Chapter Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/59849884)

**Intro/Outro Music:**

['There, I've Said It Again', Vaughan Monroe (1945)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5tGk5OTk94)

**Podfic:**

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/heart-shapes-chapter-10) _(right click to save-as)_

**A Note From Me:**

It's only hit me now that I've reached Chapter Ten that I'm actually, y'know, at Chapter Ten. That is a _lot_ of words spoken and a lot of time spent, lol. I've enjoyed every single second of this experience and I'm going to be so sad to have to wrap it up soon. 

(And unfortunately, as in Chapter 6, this chapter has a jump where my work got messed up somewhere in the mixing process. Apologies if you’re reading and listening at the same time, I had to cut out another chunk of reading that just wouldn’t cooperate with me.)

\- F


	11. Epilogue

**I Carry These Heart-Shapes Only To You, Epilogue**

* * *

**Summary:**

A worthy, deserved, beautiful and utterly perfect conclusion to the absolutely timeless love story that is Heart-Shapes.

**Text:**

[Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652811/chapters/59850916#workskin)

**Outro Music:**

['It's Been a Long, Long Time', Kitty Kallen (1945)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP0tHmoc1rs&feature=emb_title)

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/heart-shapes-epilogue) _(right click to save-as)_

**Podfic:**

**A Note From Me:**

**I Don't Want to Live a Small Life, by Mary Oliver:**

Edit (19/01/21):

Listening to this back for the first time in a while and I just want to quickly apologise for the absolutely horrendous background noise that I've only just noticed. It was raining outside and I was sat on my bed as I recorded this, and when my mic isn't properly propped up it makes this funny hollow sound that I hate! (Honestly, I really am sorry. I'm trying to listen to this and I just want to grind my teeth at it!)

\- F

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the story, I would _strongly_ recommend it. Link is in the work text. Leave all the kudos and comments and love.


End file.
